


It's Only Fair

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: Your brother, Changkyun, offered to go to the local fair with you today under the guise of being a good brother. You were setting yourself up for a typical night until he happened to mention that he also invited the biggest crush of your life to join the both of you.





	It's Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from @mx-rays on Tumblr!

Haze crept across the car window, your breath leaving its temporary influence in tendrils. Wind rushed inwards as the window was suddenly pulled down, rubbing harshly down the side of your cheek and sucking the very air from your lungs. You gasped from the shock then attempted to ground yourself and make sure that you were all still in one piece. Once you were able to recollect yourself, you shot Changkyun an especially dirty look; but all he did was laugh at you in return. 

“You looked like you needed some air! You were just sitting over there fidgeting with your face glued to my window.” He snickered. “Thank you big brother!” He delightfully added in a mocking, sing-song voice. 

“Okay”, you sighed, “yeah… thanks.” You did your best to sound as annoyed and disinterested as possible. 

“I’m not sure what you’re so nervous for anyway. We’re only going to the fair.” Changkyun reached over, while skillfully keeping his eyes to the road, to blindly find the top of your head and raked his fingers back and forth to mess up what hair you had attempted to style for nearly an hour.   
You were so fed up with him.

“Yeah! And I was fine with that until you told me that we’re meeting Jooheon there just a few minutes ago…” You felt yourself sink into the seat to make yourself small and cupped your face between your hands. You couldn’t hide or run so that was probably the next best thing. Anything to relieve some of this dumb anxiety you felt. 

Changkyun snorted. “You were fine hanging out with him when we got ice-cream last week though.” You could tell his goal was only to tease you now by feigning an inquisitive tone or simply, acting stupid. 

“Yes Changkyun! That was before I told you that I have a giant stupid crush on him? Quit playing like you’re dumb!”   
He broke into a full cackle at this point, knowingly achieving the rise he meant to get out from you. Heat pooled in your cheeks from the overwhelming embarrassment of the conversation.   
Never tell your brother about your feelings EVER again, you thought to yourself.

Peering out the window you saw that you had finally arrived at the carnival. You felt the car wobble slightly as it changed its bearings from paved asphalt to the loose gravel of the make-shift parking lot provided for the event. In the near horizon you saw multi-colored lights illuminate the very night itself as they adorned the various rides and kiosks scattered about the grounds. The car rolled gradually to a stopping point, meaning that it was time to get out and face whatever was going to happen that night. That’s when your heart finally sunk to your stomach and you couldn’t remember how to bend your knees the right way. This was stupid, it’s a crush. Nothing even had to happen tonight. You were overthinking it like crazy because your brother had been teasing you for days about it. Almost on cue with your thoughts, Changkyun walked over to your side and opened the door to let you out since you weren’t coming on your own. “You good?”   
He turned to look behind him before you were able to respond.

“Yeah… I’m fi-” 

“Hey guys! You finally made it! Y/n, are… you okay? You look really pale.” 

“Ye!” You turned your face away from Jooheon and finally got out of the car. Best not to look at him directly or he may think you were acting too weird, and stabbing questions about your emotional state at this very moment was something you definitely did not want to endure. 

“I’m fine just… nervous about the big rides, I guess.” You shrugged your shoulders hard and hoped he’d take that as an acceptable answer. 

Jooheon giggled, as did Changkyun but you knew his evil laughter was for another reason entirely.   
You couldn’t help but scowl at him.   
“Don’t worry, they’re not too bad. Plus! You have me and your brother here with you.” 

You shot Changkyun a pleading look, hoping he wouldn’t embarrass you further. He simply smirked and said, “Let’s go buy our tickets.”

The three of you walked up to the booth, with Jooheon going first. He was busy buying his ticket when Changkyun’s phone started to suddenly ring. He pulled it from his pocket to look down at who it could be, and hesitated before finally telling you, “Go ahead and buy yours, I’ll be right there after this call.” 

You couldn’t help but frown as you turned to stand next to Jooheon for your turn to buy your ticket. You thanked the clerk and found Jooheon looking at you intently. 

“So, how’s college going?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels. 

You forced a nervous laugh. “Uh, well it’s going okay so far considering that it’s summer… and school doesn’t start for another two months.” 

He almost fell backwards as he realized his mistake.   
“Well there goes my attempt at small talk I guess.” You’ve never seen him so embarrassed before, and you kind felt like maybe you came off a little mean. 

“Sorry, that was kind of rude.” You tried to laugh it off. 

“No, it’s fine. Really. I should have realized.” Jooheon rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of what to say next. “Um, so, have you been-”

“Hey guys!” Changkyun called out as he jogged back towards us. “Bad news, ah…”   
He hesitated a bit with a sorry look on his face. “Y/n, mom called and wants me back home to help her out with something. Don’t worry though, she said that you could stay after I told her Jooheon was here so you weren’t by yourself.”

You were dumbfounded. An anxious cocktail of excitement and nervousness bubbled in the pit of your stomach.

“Yeah, don’t worry man I’ll look after her! Sucks you can’t come and have fun with us though.” Jooheon went over to pull Changkyun into a hug.

“I appreciate it, I’ll be back later to pick her up. You two have fun!” He waved goodbye, got into his truck and drove away just like that. It seemed to all happen so quickly.   
You were stuck here. Stuck… with just you, Jooheon, and your unbearable butterflies that flitted around in your lungs just for him. And a stupid voice in the back of your head that you had tried locking into an imaginary little box but it just kept screaming, “KISS HI-”

“Y/n, you ready?”

“Oh…”   
Reality called. You looked up from your feet to find that Jooheon was beaming the largest smile possible at you, and it was the cutest damn thing you had ever seen in your life. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” You feigned a smile until he looked ahead, then you dropped your expression trying to figure out what to do.   
You both walked in and you dropped every ounce of nausea you had to replace it with swelling excitement as you took in the whole park. The lights and smells instantly took you back to when you were younger, the carnival never delivered a bad moment for you. So, you decided to keep the tradition and make the most out of tonight. Swallowing the lump in your throat and calming yourself with a long sigh, you grabbed Jooheon’s hand and led him into the sugary smelling chaos. 

“Y/n what uh… so, what do you wanna do first?”   
Jooheon’s voice was slightly stammering, almost feigning nervousness.

“That.”   
You pointed at one of the tallest slides you had ever seen in your life. It called to you almost. Little kids were waiting in line to brave it, and as you stepped in line behind them you caught the confused expressions of their parents. It didn’t matter to you how old you were, it’s not like there was an age limit on fun.

“I’m surprised you want to ride this actually, it’s one of the things I was wanting to experience most tonight!”   
Jooheon still hadn’t pulled from your grip, and you realized then that you never released his hand. You didn’t let go until you both reached the top of the slide after a long climb, and sat next to each other on the designated rugs. Readied to fly down, you caught his line of sight and held eye contact for a short moment. The butterflies threated to burst from your chest until the attendee gave an all clear to go down. That’s when Jooheon grabbed your hand again and pulled you down with him.   
Your laughter both filled the air, and it felt as if you’d never reach the bottom. The wind swept past your face and seemed to chill the creeping heat in your face from the skin contact.

Jooheon helped you up as you reached the bottom finally, and you couldn’t help but think to yourself that maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad.   
Afterwards you both walked slowly around the sea of people recalling memories to laugh at before deciding on the next attraction to visit.

“And then we all came back from spending all day out in the woods so we could blame it on the dog?” Jooheon giggled in between breaths.

“Oh my god, my mom was so mad! She spent a whole week shopping online for a new glass figure just like it. I felt so bad for the dog after the scolding he got I fed him table scraps to get karma back on my good side.”

“The Three Musketeers strike again! Ha!”

Suddenly you quieted your laughing fit and stopped dead in your tracks, gazing upwards in wonder at what stood before you. Jooheon looked concerned and confused following the direction of your gaze finally understanding what you were marveling at.

“Do… do you want to ride the Ferris wheel together?” He asked with hesitation.

“YES. I. DO.”   
Of all rides this was your favorite. Not so much for the thrill of course but when you reached the top and you could see all of your home town lit up in the growing dusk shadowing the mountains before them. You felt yourself pulled towards it, literally, as Jooheon took your hand and led you towards the line waiting to board the machine. 

You both clumsily climbed into the basket and you practically vibrated with joy awaiting your ascension. There was a surprise pressure around your hand and you realized Jooheon had begun to hold your hand again. This time was different, though. It wasn’t to lead you anywhere, or to keep pace on a slide, it was something he seemed to simply want to do out of his own volition. The excitement of the ride bubbled into slight nausea as you realized that you were on one of the most cliché romantic rides with the person you’ve had a crush on for years now.

Attempting to feign ignorance, you avoided Jooheon’s face as you both rode the way upwards. That is, until he moved his hand to lace your fingers together. Of course you let it happen, but this action made you look towards him despite your better judgement. Predictably you both caught each other’s eyes and held your gaze for a moment. What you didn’t quite predict, though, was in that moment his free hand reached towards you to cup your cheek and gently pull you towards his own face where he placed the softest and sincere kiss you could ever imagine. There was no fever in it, no desire. It was a lovely, melty, swirly, intoxicating, romantic… kiss. 

Your mind was a complete haze. You could sit here for hours kissing Jooheon. Until a deep shrill of a voice pierced the air, causing you both to disconnect and search where it came from. You looked over the side of the boat to see no one else but your very own brother, Changkyun. His hands tossed vertical into the air and jumping up and down like a five year old screaming, “FINALLY!”

Just as panic and embarrassment set in, accompanied by a final, “WHOO”, from your annoying-ass brother, you heard a soft giggle as a hand pulled you back into Jooheon’s embrace and continued your kiss.   
You were going to kill Changkyun later, but it was only fair to let yourself indulge in this moment.


End file.
